


all the ashes in my wake

by orphan_account



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank never had a lot of impulse control - and it was even less when he was high. So really, it wasn't his fault when he kissed Donnie, was it? Definitely wasn't his fault when it went further, either.Or, Frank and Donnie get high and Donnie gives Frank and blow job. Frank doesn't complain.
Relationships: Frank Anderson/Donnie Darko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	all the ashes in my wake

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent Frank/Donnie porn for myself and the six other people who probably want to even read Donnie Darko porn. Takes place in some alternate universe where there's no Tangent Universe, so Donnie is alive, Frank is alive (and Eliza's ex-boyfriend), and Eliza went out of state to college.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [crookedneighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/profile)!

If you had asked him at the moment, Frank would’ve said this night couldn’t get any better. He and Donnie, together on a Friday night, in that stupid field Donnie and his friends hung out in. Just the two of them. It was nice.

Okay, maybe it was the weed talking - just a little. They hadn’t smoked a _lot_ , but he was sure the smell clung to their clothes the same way it clung to the ratty old couch they laid on. He and Donnie were both splayed out on that stupid couch, with its stupid washed out pattern, giggling together like they were idiots.

Donnie’s giggle was different from Frank’s, his smile different. While Frank tended to spread his lips in a wide grin, showing off his teeth and letting out snickers, Donnie’s seemed… softer. His smile curled up at the ends, sometimes he could see a peak of teeth, and Donnie’s giggles seemed stuttered and short, if not giddy. Frank found a strange affection for it. Though maybe that was just the weed again.

Frank’s head was leaned back over the back of the couch, and he watched the smoke blow above him, into the stars. It wasn’t terribly cold out, but they were still in long sleeves. He blinked slowly, feeling Donnie’s head on his shoulder. Donnie’s feet were up on the couch, long legs tucked beneath him. Sometimes it pissed him off that Donnie was taller than him, but right now, he found it endearing the way the boy folded himself up. Maybe he did it to look smaller, more unnoticed. He wondered if Donnie made himself smaller on purpose.

His continued pondering about Donnie’s mental state was interrupted by Donnie leaning against him further, his head slipping onto Frank’s chest. Frank could’ve sworn Donnie was _nuzzling_ against his sweater. Frank looked down at the top of Donnie’s head, blinking slowly, the joint hanging from his fingers limply as he laid it on the arm of the couch.  
  
Donnie looked up, eyes red, looking up at Frank as if he was trying to decipher who it was he was looking at. He parted his lips, pausing before speaking.

“Give it,” he said, voice mumbling, squinting up at Frank.

Frank looked down, keeping his eyes contact with Donnie as he brought the joint up to his lips. He _kept_ the eye contact even as he took a long, slow drag, before pulling the joint away again. He inhaled, holding the smoke in his lungs before exhaling slowly, giving Donnie a lazy grin.

“Sorry, all gone,” he teased, dropping the end of the joint to the ground, landing in dirt and pebbles.

Donnie scowled, and opened his mouth to say something - to complain or whine, but to Frank, that moment where Donnie’s lips were parted went on for eternity. It was like everything was in slow motion, the slow part of Donnie’s boyish lips, the slight peak of teeth, of tongue. There was a burning in his chest that definitely wasn’t from the weed, accompanied with a flutter. He didn’t have too much impulse control when he was sober, so right now he had almost zero.

So he leaned down and kissed Donnie.

It wasn’t anything intense or sexual, just a light press of his lips on Donnie’s. But Donnie’s whole body jumped, his hands hanging slack at his sides. Donnie’s eyes were still open and red, blinking up at Frank. His jaw went slack, Frank still keeping the press of his mouth against Donnie’s. Frank could feel Donnie’s fingers twitch from where they were pressed against Frank’s side.

The idea that Donnie wasn’t stopping him felt like a bomb going off inside his chest, giving way to hazing up his mind with smoke. He felt like he was moving through water as he pressed his lips more intently against Donnie’s. Donnie’s lips were already parted a little bit, and his mouth still slack, so it was easy for Frank to just push his tongue past Donnie's lips and teeth, force their kiss a bit deeper.

The eye contact was weird, but Frank didn’t dare break it. It was nice, in its own strange way, to have Donnie gaze so focused on him. It made him feel like he was the most important fucking person in the world. Donnie kept that slow blink, eyes slowing going half-lidded as he relaxed against Frank.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Frank could have sworn he felt Donnie chase after it, but maybe he was imagining it. Donnie stared up at him, that slow blink again, before his face scrunched up, lips pursing.

“Why’d y’ stop?” Donnie said, looking sourly up at Frank. 

So, Frank kissed him again, and Donnie preened, looking proud of himself. Frank knew this wasn’t Donnie's first kiss, that he had kissed (and maybe a little more) with some girl in his class. If Frank didn’t know any better, he might say the knowledge made him _jealous_ . So he made a small _tsk_ sound, pushing those thoughts to the back of his skull, and focused on the way Donnie’s lips felt.

It was different from kissing Eliza. Realistically, he knew it was kind of fucked up to compare kissing Donnie to kissing Donnie’s sister, but he couldn’t help it. Eliza and other girls were soft in a way Donnie wasn’t. And Donnie, a teenage boy with built up hormones, eager in way girls weren't.

And Frank realized that, well shit, he was getting hard. Donnie was leaning against him, kissing him more reverently now that his eyes were _finally_ shut. And okay, _maybe_ Frank had jerked off to the thought of Donnie before - of Donnie pressed flush against him whining and begging, but he knew in reality that wouldn’t happen; that it was a fantasy.

So his brain was kind of firing on all cylinders, despite the haze of the weed, pumping blood down south. And when Donnie leaned up, shifting, his knee coming in between Frank’s legs and almost sitting on his thigh, he _realized_.

Donnie was getting hard too.

The realization made Frank’s brain short circuit and set his body on fire. He felt his hands go to Donnie’s hips, then moved to press against his back, one hand moving up higher to dig into Donnie’s hair. Donnie let out a grunt, hands fisting in Frank’s sweater.  
  
Their kiss got messier, their bodies moving against each other unconsciously. Donnie seemed to get more frantic, small grunts and groans spilling past his lips. Frank resisted the urge to bite down on Donnie’s lips, to bite until he tasted blood and his fingers dug bruises into Donnie’s hips. Frank tried to pull Donnie up higher onto his lap, and Donnie tried to follow.

Tried being the operative word. Instead of successfully climbing into Frank’s lap, Donnie’s knee slipped, and with a yelp, he fumbled backwards and Frank watched with wide eyes as the boy tumbled out of his lap onto the dirt and grass.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, before Frank cracked a grin. Donnie too, the corners of his lips curling up into a smile that was just _Donnie Darko_. He couldn’t explain it.

Then, Donnie’s eyes moved away from Frank’s, and his face fell, blinking at what he saw. Frank furrowed his brows, wondering what captivated Donnie’s attention. Before he could even ask, Donnie opened his mouth.

“You’re hard,” Donnie said, as if he only just realized this. Now it was Frank’s turn to blink, cocking a single brow up.  
  
“Uh, yeah, no shit,” he said, now turned on _and_ amused.

“You’re hard,” Donnie repeated. “Cuz of me.”

Frank couldn’t tell if it was a question or a statement, but snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah, dipshit,” he said, deciding to answer it like a question, but his voice was laced with fondness. “Cuz of you.”

Donnie seemed to mull over that answer in his head, staring at the bulge in Frank’s jeans. He furrowed his brows, his hands resting on Frank’s knees, and Frank couldn’t look away. The thought of Donnie kneeling like that, kneeling between his spread legs, looking at him. Shit. Frank inhaled sharply, and he put his hands back in Donnie’s hair. Donnie wrinkled his nose slightly, looking up at Frank, but didn’t pull away.

“I’ve thought about this,” Frank said, voice soft, but his hands were firm in Donnie’s hair. “Your mouth, you suckin’ me off.” Donnie’s mouth fell open slightly, lips parted. “You ever think about it?”  
  
Donnie licked his lips, probably just to keep them from getting chapped, but Frank felt his cock twitch in his jeans from it. Donnie shook his head in the negative, and Frank practically cradled his face.

“Would you do it?” He probably sounded so fucking desperate, but he didn’t care, with Donnie looking up at him from between his legs. “Would you suck my cock?” He smoothed his hand over Donnie’s forehead, pushing back his bangs. Donnie looked up at Frank, his eyes uncertain and wary, lips still parted slightly.

“Why would I think ab’t that,” Donnie said, huffing softly, but he wasn’t pulling away. “That’s gay.”  
  
Frank couldn’t help but let out a sharp laugh, trailing off into small snickering. Donnie looked up at Frank, pursing his lips, looking like Frank was laughing at _him_.

“Its not gay if you don’t want it to be,” Frank answered, his smile twitching as he tried to keep back laughter. Donne’s brows pinched together, deep in thought as he all but _stared_ at what was going on between Frank’s spread legs. Frank started petting Donnie’s head gently, fingers pushing through his short hair, and this seemed to relax Donnie, the boy letting out a soft sigh. Frank leaned down, cradling Donnie’s face in his, and pressed their foreheads together.

Relaxed like this, Donnie let Frank hold his head, Frank’s thumb brushing over the little mole on his cheekbone, under his eye. Frank tapped the back of Donnie’s head with his fingers, getting the boy to open his eyes again after they’d fallen shut in his relaxed haze.

“Will you?” Frank asked again. Donnie blinked up at him, eyes still a bit red. He licked his lips, and this time Frank knew it was from nerves.

“Never done anything like that before,” he admitted, like Frank didn’t already _know_ that. Frank cracked another grin, kissing the mole by Donnie’s mouth.

“‘s okay,” Frank said to him, trying to contain the excitement thrumming beneath his skin. Still holding his head, Donnie nodded slowly, and that was all Frank needed before he took one hand away to hurriedly open his pants. His fingers slipped as he struggled to get the button undone, and then shoved the zipper down, Donnie watching his hand move.  
  
He heard Donnie give a small intake of breath when Frank finally pulled his cock out, holding it in his hand. Groaning, Frank squeezed himself lightly, giving himself a few short, quick pumps. Donnie watched with his mouth open, and _fuck_ did Frank want to slam inside there. Frank moved his hand from Donnie’s hair to his cheek, cupping it. His thumb pressed against Donnie’s bottom lip, pulling it down, pushing his thumb into Donnie’s mouth.  
  
Donnie let him, but looked up at Frank as if he was confused what to do next. Frank gave another soft laugh, causing a dusty blush to heat up Donnie’s face, high on his cheekbones, making his mole stand out.

“Just suck on it,” Frank said, and the flush on Donnie’s face grew darker, as if Frank said something so incredibly lewd. Donnie sucked lightly, hollowing his cheeks. Frank let out a soft, pleasured sigh as he felt the suction, the way Donnie’s tongue pressed against his thumb. He pressed his thumb down, Donnie still looking up at him with worried eyes.

“Just perfect,” Frank breathed out, pulling his thumb out. His cock was inches away from Donnie’s face as he stroked it, his hand going back to cup Donnie’s cheek, wet thumb against the boy’s heated skin. 

“Open y’r mouth a little,” Frank said to him. Donnie licked his lips, looking from Frank’s face down to his cock hesitantly, before just barely parting his lips. “A little more,” Frank urged, and Donnie followed, opening his mouth so Frank could see his tongue.

Looking down at Donnie between his legs, Frank's fingers pushed against the back of Donnie’s head, and he moved his hand to press there, guiding his head down. As soon as the wet head of Franks’ cock touched his lips, Donnie flinched and let his eyes shut, but he didn’t pull away. Frank inhaled sharply, and watched as his cock pushed between Donnie’s lips. Donnie’s eyes squeezed shut, brows knitted, and Frank had to stop himself from just grabbing Donnie by the hair and pushing his head down.  
  
Donnie’s tongue was velvety soft against the underside of his cock, and even though Donnie wasn’t _doing_ anything, Frank felt like he was in ecstasy. The inside of Donnie’s mouth was hot and wet and _soft_ , and he slowly guided Donnie’s head down lower. Donnie’s jaw moved, probably in discomfort, and Frank hissed as he felt the scrape of Donnie’s teeth.  
  
“Watch y’r teeth,” Frank gasped out, and Donnie looked up at him silently, furrowing his brows. “Lips, no teeth,” Frank clarified, and Donnie shifted on his knees, hands fisting in the material of Frank’s pants. Frank widened his stance, spreading his legs as Donnie settled between them.

“Shit,” Frank hissed as he kept pushing Donnie’s head down. Donnie’s lips were red, stretched so wide around the shaft of his erection, some spit dribbling down the corners of his mouth. “Don’t forget t’ suck.”  
  
He could feel Donnie inhale through his nose, and he followed Frank’s instructions, sucking lightly. Frank couldn’t look away, his eyes wide and staring hard at Donnie’s perfect mouth, how his cheeks looked as they sucked around him. It was wet and noisy, the sound of Donnie sucking. He could hear faint slurping noises as Donnie tried to control the saliva pooling in his mouth, and Frank swore he saw a light flash behind his own eyes.

He fisted his fingers in Donnie’s hair, and Donnie opened his eyes to look heavily back up at Frank. Frank tightened his fist, breathing heavily through his nose, through grit teeth.

“ _Fuck_ , Donnie,” he cursed, and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing Donnie’s head down, his hips jerking up. Donnie let out a wet, muffled choke, eyes going wide for a moment before he shut them tightly. “Fuck, it’s so good.” This caused Donnie’s shoulder’s to relax, ever so slightly, and Frank noticed the boy’s hands clenching tighter in his jeans.  
  
So he decided, fuck it. Donnie was a strong kid, Donnie could take it. So he used both hands to hold Donnie’s head, gripping the kid’s hair in his hands, and started to use him the way Frank wanted to.

He forced Donnie’s head up and down, Donnie’s lips and tongue sliding over his cock as he struggled to breath around him. Frank could see Donnie’s eyes watering, clinging to his lashes, struggling through the rough treatment. Frank let out a heavy moan, leaning over Donnie, unable to tear his eyes away from the shape of Donnie's mouth around him.

And so he kept going, grunting as he pulled and pushed Donnie’s head, forcing him to bob on his cock. He didn’t care about his own moans slipping out from his lips, the two of them were deserted in the field. Donnie watered through the treatment, inhaling through his nose, eyelids fluttering every time Frank gave a particularly rough yank of his hair.

It was quiet in the field, and Frank used it to relish in the way Donnie’s mouth _sounded_ as well as felt. The way his throat convulsed when Frank pushed his head down too far, too roughly. But he also swallowed and sucked noisily, wetly, the sounds hitting Frank’s ears pleasantly. Donnie’s tongue even worked over Frank’s cock, without Frank even instructing him. It ran over the shaft of him as he dipped inside his mouth, and licked and swirled around the swollen head when Frank pulled out. It was heaven.

“Y’r so perfect, fuck,” Frank hissed. He wasn’t sure how Donnie would react to how he tended to talk during sex. Eliza tended to like praise, so maybe Donnie did too? He panted, one hand moving from Donnie’s hair to cup his cheek.  
  
“Look at me,” he said breathlessly. “C’mon.” He could feel from the other side of Donnie’s cheek how his cock slipped in and out of Donnie’s mouth. Donnie responded, leaning into the hand, if not unconsciously, and looked up at Frank through half-lidded eyes. Frank couldn’t help but smile at the sight.  
  
“Perfect,” he said again in a breathy voice, causing a slight shiver to course through Donnie that Frank felt under his hand. Frank worked his teeth over his bottom lip. “Fucking _perfect_ ,” he moaned out. Normally he would last longer, he swore, but something about this being _Donnie_ \-- being the kid he was supposed to look after, the little brother he was supposed to watch out for Eliza -- it did something to him. He moaned again, doubling over, pushing Donnie’s head down.

He felt Donnie grip the denim of his jeans again in tight fists. Felt Donnie swallow around the length in his mouth. Donnie was shaking now, Frank was sure of it, but the boy made no move to pull off or push away. The thought made Frank’s head feel heavy.

Groaning, Frank finally, _finally_ , felt himself near the edge. Without warning and with a sharp, rough push of his hips, he came into Donnie’s mouth. He felt and heard Donnie cough, choking as his cum spilled into Donnie’s mouth, over his tongue. Frank’s chest rose and fell rapidly, staring down at Donnie’s head. His head was pushed so far down that he had no _choice_ but to swallow. Again, Frank felt his head swim.

After a long moment, he helped Donnie pull off his cock, gently coaxing him back. Donnie coughed again, louder, bringing his hands up to his mouth - coughing up Frank’s _cum_. And Donnie looked up at Frank, and as he lowered his hand, Frank could see the white on Donnie’s palm. How his cum looked on Donnie’s skin, the excess that he couldn’t swallow dribbling from his mouth. Donnie’s breathing was heavy, and he was looking up at Frank, eyes searching for something. The boy looked so _lost_ , like he wasn’t sure what to do now.

So Frank gave him a smile, pushing his hands through Donnie’s hair again, like petting a cat. Donnie shivered at that.  
  
“That was so fuckin’ good,” Frank murmured. Donnie jaw worked at those words, like he wanted to say something. Quickly pulling his pants and boxers up, Frank tugged Donnie’s arm, bringing him back up to his lap. He didn’t bother to re-button or zip up his jeans. “So fuckin’ good.”

“...it tastes fucking gross,” Donnie said, voice hoarse, almost whining. Frank laughed loudly, bringing Donnie close. He never did this, not with any of the girls who gave him head, but he kissed Donnie. Soft and chaste on his lips.

“You get used to it,” he lied. Donnie didn’t look _too_ convinced, but relaxed into the kiss, especially when Frank pet through his hair again. Donnie fisted his hands in Frank’s sleeves, and started to press his mouth more insistently against Frank’s. Frank tilted his head ever so much, smiling and allowing Donnie to deepen their kiss again. It was odd, tasting his own cum in Donnie’s mouth. He didn’t _hate_ it. 

Donnie suddenly gave a muffled moan, rocking his hips against Frank’s. Frank hissed, his cock still sensitive, but he was more interested that Donnie was still hard. So Frank moved his hands back to Donnie’s hips, and helped the boy roll against him. Donnie groaned, one hand going to Frank’s back, pulling at his sweater, panting into his mouth.

Frank rolled his hips back in time with Donnie’s. He wanted Donnie to cum, like this, in his lap. He gripped Donnie’s waist tightly, and bit down on Donnie’s bottom lip. Donnie let out a heady whine, his hips almost jerking, rocking against Frank’s with growing intensity. Frank opened his eyes to watch as Donnie squeezed his eyes, breaking away from the kiss with a loud shout. Frank realized dully, as Donnie's whole body shook, that Donnie _came_ , just like that.

Donnie collapsed against Frank, his head pushing into Frank’s shoulder. Frank didn’t mind, tilting his head back and looking up at the sky as Donnie breathed harshly against him. It must be uncomfortable, Frank thought, Donnie having cum in his pants. Shifting, Frank wondered why the thought made him excited.

Turning his head, he heard Donnie mumbling something to him. “What?” he asked.

“Y’got anymore weed?” Donnie asked, words slurring together. Once again, Frank laughed, light and airy.

“Nah,” he said, and heard Donnie grunt in reply. “But I got booze at my house and my parents are away for the weekend.”  
  
“Mmm,” Donnie made a noise as response, and Frank snorted. “Fine,” Donnie said. “But you’re drivin’.” 

Frank gave a lopsided grin in response, pressing a small kiss to the side of Donnie’s face.

“As always.”


End file.
